Life Of The Rich And Famous
by bunnybabe247
Summary: Ally Dawson started modeling and singing at 7 and was world famous by the time she was 10. At the age of 17 she decides to take mini brake and enjoy the life of a normal teenager so her agent enrolls her in Marino High School. There she meets outsider Austin Moon and even though everyone tells her to stay away she can't help but be intrigued by him.


Ally Dawson started modeling and singing at 7 and was world famous by the time she was 10.

At the age of 17 she decides to take mini brake and enjoy the life of a normal teenager so her agent enrolls her in Marino High School. There she meets outsider Austin Moon and even though everyone tells her to stay away she can't help but be intrigued by him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ally POV

I just finished another shoot and I couldn't be more tired than I am now. I haven't slept in over 24 hours and I've only had fruit to eat during this time.

"Beautiful Ally darling, really you never stop suprising me." Antonio gives me a kiss on each cheek I do my best to give a big smile but its getting faker by the minute

I just want to take a break and be a normal teen for once. I want to break rules, go to parties, skip school and kiss cute boys but I cant . I'm busy, I'm always busy.

"Okay Ally that's enough of Mulan for now. We are headed back to the states for now." My mom/manager always kept me moving, I've haven't had a real home since I was 11. Its always been hotels and limos for me.

"Okay."

"What's wrong darling you seem upset."

"Its nothing really. I'm just tired. "

"You can sleep on the jet." Its now or never.

"No mom I mean tired of this, I need a break. I've been on the move for about 6 years now and I just want the time to be a normal teenager."

"You can't be serious, Normal teen! Ally you have been given a oppurtunity most teens can only dream of and you want to give it up to be a normal teen."

"Not give it up, just take a break. "

"We can't afford to take a break Ally I'm planning on going to the Bahamas this month."

"Then go. I talked to dad and he said he would let me stay with him in Miami. Ralph said he'd keep giving singing and modeling jobs while I'm there so I won't have to move around."

"Ally I refuse to let you."

"Well dad okayed it so I'm going. I made my decision, this is all a lot of pressure for me. I just want to graduate from high school. Just give me a few months."

"No way in hell. What about me, are you that inconsiderate that you'd let your own mother be poor."

"Mom you are 34 years old. You can get a job." She looks at me eyes wide, she's never had a job. She comes from rich parents and lived off of boyfriends since 21. She dumped my dad because he settled down and brought himself a music store. He like me enjoyed music more than anything.

"You aren't going."

"Mom please. I just want a break I'm tired I'm weak and I can't handel all of this."

"You are just like your father swear. Both of you are weak. Sometimes I just wish I had a better daughter." I refused to let her brake me.

"Whatever. I'm leaving tonight the jet is gonna stop in Miami then you can have it." It was no secret to me or the public that my mom used me as her ticket to fame and fortune but I always thought she at least cared enough to t

care for me as well.

As I board the jet I see my mom talking/flirting with the pilot. I had talked to dad who was as excited as I was that I was coming. He said he fixed me a room and enrolled me in school, I couldn't help but feel excited I was about to have my first chance at a normal life. I was happy just thinking about it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I was here, I was finally here. Dispite the fact the papparazzi seemed to find me I still managed to keep a smile on my face. I was about to see my father in person for the first time in years.

I bring my hand up and knock three times then wait for him to open the door.

When he does he immediately pulls me into a hug. "I missed you Ally." He whispers.

"I missed you to daddy." When I say that he hugs me tighter. We stay there for a while before he steps back and ushers me in side.

"So how was the career going. I know we talked and skyped and all that but..."

"No I get it. It was fun I love it but I do it more as a hobby. I'm just happy that I can finally take a break. I really missed you."

"Same here kiddo." He clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck. "How's your mom." Mom has always been a sore subject for us, dad loved her but hated how she treated me.

"She's mad because her bank decided to take a break."

"Ally don't talk about your mom like that."

"What its true. She told me she never wanted me. Dad I'm nothing but a check for her she's a golddigger."

"That may be true but she's still your mother."

"I guess. So how've ya been. Any new ladys I should know about."

"Ally your old man isn't really into the dating life, not many ladies would be intrested anyway."

"Are you serious. Dad you are irresistable. They'd be insane not to love you."

"Don't get me wrong I've tried dating but I never knew how you'd take it. Split parents is very hard on a kid Ally. I didn't want to get too serious with someone you won't like."

"Dad I'm sure I would love anyone you bring home. Don't be so held up on mom. You can do better."

"Ally."

"Ok, ok I'll stop."

"Look your mom may be difficult but without her I wouldn't have you so its a good deal in my book."

"I guess. Anyway I have school tomorrow right?" He nods. "I can't wait. I've wanted this for a long time."

"I know sweetie. You have to be up by 6:30 is that okay." I nod enthusiastically. I usually wake up at 5 everyday with 4 hours if sleep at most.

We stayed up talking for hours but around 9 dad said it would be best if I got ready for bed. I ate dinner, showered and picked out an outfit for tomorrow. I can finally be normal. I fell to sleep easily tonight knowing that I won't have any pressure on me for awhile.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ally. Ally wake up you have to get ready for school." My eyes open slowly and I see my dad standing beside me dressed and ready. It took a minute to realize where I was and what I was doing but as soon as I did I hoped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

When I finish my morning routine I throw on my outfit. It consist of mint green pants, a brown and white stripped shirt, brown heels and a white jacket. ( /2013/03/cute-outfit-ideas-of-the-week-edition-1/) (I believe it is he second set of outfits.) It was cute and simple. Everything I'm not used to.

I rush down the steps and into the kitchen where dad was sitting.

"You look nice honey."

"Thanks dad. Are you ready?" I can barely contain my excitement.

"I guess so. Here you'll need money for lunch." He hands me money but I decline.

"Dad I have money don't worry. Now come on I have some learning to do." I pull him out the door overly eager to get to school.

When we arrive dad offers to take me inside but I k ow he's lte for work so I tell him I'm okay. I watch as he pulls off them turn towards the school. Its beautiful.

I walk towards the entrance. Most people are looking at me in recognition but I ignore it I wasn't here for popularity, I was here for school.

It took me 20 minutes to find the main office but when I did it was empty the secratary being the only one there.

"Hi I'm Ally Dawson. I'm new." The lady looks up and scoffs. I don't know what I did to deseve the attitude but I manage to keep my smile on.

"Sit. will be with you in a moment." I nod and take a seat across from the desk. Minutes later the principals door is slammed open and a boy came out looking very much proud of himself.

"Dallas no more fights. Go to class." The boy waves the principal off and walks out of the room winking at me along the way. I have to admit he was cute but not as attractive as the boy who walked out next behind the principal. "You are better than this. I don't wanna see you back here unless its for an award ok." The blonde boy only nods and procceds to walks out the door looking beyond pissed off.

"New kid." The secratary points at me and the guy looks over at me and smiles.

"Come in sweetie." I pick up my bag and follow him into the office. "Have a seat."

"Hi sir I'm Ally Dawson."

"I know who you are, I'm pretty sure everyone does. Now I am aware that you are famous but you will not get any special treatment okay?"

"I hope not. I plan on graduating on a fair basis I want no special treatment."

"Perfect then we are on the same page. Now I know you've taken classes with a tutor and it seems you are doing well. Your placement test was outstanding so I had your classes sorted accordigly." He hands me my sechdule and I notice I have all AP/Honors classes.

"Is that all?"

"For now. Your dad said he's told you the rules I hope I don't have to go over it."

"No sir I've memorized them all. I just want to start my day."

"Well then who am I I to stop you. Go ahead and good luck Miss Dawson." I pick up my bag and rush out the door, I can't wait I look down at my sechdule and notice I'm on the 2nd floor first.

"Ally Dawson." I turn and see the boy from the office I beleive his name was Dallas. He was standing with a blonde girl and a hispanic girl as well.

"Hi."

"Hi. Look just because you are a model does not mean you can come I here and take peoples boyfriends. Dallas is mine and if I see you near him again I will destroy you kay?" The blonde girl steps closer to me with each word and to be honest I feel threatened.

"Okay but I didn't try to take your boyfriend."

"Yeah right. Dallas told me everything, he said you were all over him." I look over at Dallas who just smirks.

"He's lying."

"Are you calling me liar?"

"No I'm calling your boyfriend a liar."

"No he's not. I know your kind you act kind but you're really a slut. Stay away from my man." They all push past me the spanish girl mutter slut as she did. My first day and I already pissed someone off.

I try to get to class but the bell rings and students fill the hallways. When they notice me they rush over begging for an autograph, I was overwhelmed but being the nice person I am I could t refused. I gave an autograph and took pictures with anyone asked but all left when I asked for help.

"I give up." I slide down the lockers. School was nothing like I excpected.

"Excuse me."

"Please no more autographs."

"Why the hell would I want your autograph." I look up and see the cute blonde boy from the office.

"You don't know who I am?"

"Of course I do. Your some girl blocking my locker." He motions his hand for me to move and I do.

"I'm Ally Dawson. Model and Singer."

"Oh. I forgot you were gonna be here. Look I'm not gonna treat you special just because your famous so you mine as well leave."

"No, no ,no I don't excpect that honestly I want the total opposite. I'm tired of being treated like royalty." He turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"Why are you talking to me anyway. Cassidy and Dallas are more your speed."

"Is Dallas the boy that was in the office with you earlier?" He nods. "And Cassidy is his girlfriend?"

"For someone who's new you sure know a lot. Are you stalking us." I quickly shake my head.

"Dallas told Cassidy I came on to him, now she hates me."

"In that case we are gonna be great friends." He slams his locker shut making me jump he laughs and grabs the sechdule out of my hand. "Your in 5 classes with me. You must be pretty smart."

"I guess."

"I gotta be honest I completely misjudged you. Your nothing like I excpeted."

"Is that a complement?"

"Definitely. Come on I'll take you class." Austin starts walking leaving me to follow, I don't understand how one boy can be so attractive.

"Why don't you like Dallas and Cassidy if you don't mind me asking." He grunts so I assumes he wasn't gonna answer the question.

"They are egomaniacs. They are the typical Basketball Captain and Head Cheerleader. I am what you would consider a nerd, an attractive one but a nerd none the less."

"But why do they hate you?"

"Do you really want me to ponder the minds of thoese two. That's a scary place Ally not even I would visit." He opens the door to a classroom and let's me walk in first.

"Thanks."

"Sure. So you sure you don't wanna reconsider who you hang out with after you're seen with me there's no turning back."

"I don't mind honestly. You are the first person I've meet that hasn't tried to attack me in ethier a good or bad way, in my book we are off to a good start."

"Okay then Miss Dawson. I'm Austin Moon, its a pleasure meeting you." He grabs my hand and kisses it twice. I turn completely red and he smirks. "And trust me sweetie. The pleasure is all mine."

End Chapter

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This is gonna stay up for now. I want to get feedback to see if I should continue or delete this. Review or PM me with your thoughts please.

If I continue it might be after I finish The Kiss.


End file.
